Sun Heart Dranzer CD150RSB
In the final battle with Tyson, Kai put all his effort in the match and defeated Tyson. However, king dranzer was very badly damaged and later fell apart. Later Tyson went missing 3 days after the match. Soon Tyson was found lying on the ground telling Kai he was defeated by a mysterious blader with a forbidden bey. Kai is shocked by this and later finds dragoon MSUV lying in pieces and the bit beast stolen. Tyson then tells him although he was defeated, something ignited inside of him, the legendary power, the only power that can defeat the dark bey the owner calls Shadow Hades. Tyson then explains to Kai that he is too weak and injured to wield it and offers it to Kai. Kai denies the offer twice but then understands that he is the one to defeat Hades. Suddenly dragoon shoots a golden blast into the cracked bit-chip of dranzer, then the broken pieces of the bey fly together and create a new 4-D bey, Sun Heart Dranzer. Then Dranzer's bit beast burns to nothing. Then a new phoenix comes out from the flames, a beautiful golden phoenix. This relates to the myth of the phoenix "rising from the ashes" Then Dragoon dissapears.Face: Dranzer Vlll The face is bronze in colour, it has a phoenix spinning in a circle around a ball of flame with the name "DRANZER" written in ashes below. The phoenix on the face is gold. The flame on the face is red. The ashes saying dranzer are black. Energy Ring: Dranzer The energy ring is gold in colour. It has many feather designs going through it. The stickers on it are black in colour and have flame designs on them. Talon like blades are on the edge increasing its attack power. PC Frame: The PC frame is gold in colour and has small wings at the edge. You can flip the frame as well to make it free spinning or not. The wings on the edge have orange flame designs on them. Metal Frame: Sun: The metal frame's edge has the top half of many feathers. They each have small flame stickers on them. Core: Heart: The core's edge is surronded with the bottom half of many feathers. The core is also the function for dranzer's 2 modes attack mode, and defense mode. In attack mode, the bottom half of the feathers on the core is joint to the top half feathers on the metal frame reaviling blade like feathers that will hit the opponent bey. In defense mode, the bottom half and the lower half are seperate and there are no gaps in between the blades. To change the modes, you turn the edge of the core as it is able to turn. Spin Track: CD150 Direction 150 Change Direction is a bit like Right Reverse the attack gear on dranzer gigs turbo exept it can be changed manually. The track is bronze in colour. It has a switch on it, a little green switch. If you slide it to the R on the spin track then the bey will start off in right spin and later on will change to left spin. But if you flick it to the L on the spin track then it will start of in left spin and will later turn into right spin. There is also another switch near the bottom of the track this time with the letters NL and L at either side. NL standing for Not Locked and L standing for Locked. If set at NL then it will perform normally. But if it is set in L then it will stay in the current spin it is set in and will not change during battle. Performance Tip: RSB Semi-Ball The tip is bronze in colour and the rubber is yellow. The regular Semi-Ball on Guardian Revizer has alot more stamina but Rubber Semi-Ball has much more attack power. There are also some beak designs on the tip as well. After Dranzer has changed direction with Change Direction it will go into the centre of the stadium and spin for roughly a minute longer then stop spinning. Bit Beast: Dranzer's bit beast is a giant golden and bronze phoenix with white aura all around it. The bit beast is ten times bigger then the original dranzer bit beast. When Kai gets angry the anger of dragoon awakes inside of dranzer and the bit beast changes from a beautiful golden phoenix to a terrifying red dragon. Dranzer is much more powerful but kai starts to lose control. Special moves: Inferno Talon: Dranzer jumps into the air and the bit beast comes out slashing the opponent bey with its talon and creating a pool of lava and magma and later the whole stadium will be covered in flames. When the smoke clears the bey will suffer three scratches on the face bolt and energy ring, it will also appear to be quite burnt. Magma Wing: Dranzer spins around the opponent bey and will create 6 volcanoes around the stadium which will soon turn into a volcanic rift! Then dranzer will suck the bey towards it then will jump into the air the bey will be stuck in the lava and will be wide open for dranzer's next attack. Then dranzer comes down th en spins round the opponent bey creating a huge blast of flames burning the opponent bey to a crisp. Sky Flame: Dranzer hits the opponent bey into the air then will encase itself in fire and hits the bey countless times before it can land then releases a huge blast of fire. Heart of flame: Dranzer goes into the centre of the stadium and creates a beam of white light taking itself the opponent bey the opponent bey's owner and kai to a different dimension. It is the centre of space, where kai and dranzer are behind the sun, doubling dranzer's strength. Meteor Storm: Dranzer flies into outer space and enters the ring of Saturn and breaks the asteroids in it. Then dranzer returns to Earth the asteroids it smashed become meteorites and dranzer crashes into the stadium with them, destroying any other bey in the stadium. Shadow Flame: Dranzer can only use this move in its dragon form. Dranzer goes to the centre of the stadium releasing red dark flames all over the stadium. This move can be seen from space. The End Of Sun Heart Dranzer: Later when Tyson has recovered he gets a new bey called Wind Claw dragoon but it does not have a bit beast until Kai defeats Cludan owner of Shadow Hades In a final clash dranzer slams Hades into the ground. Then when defeated Shadow Hades cracks and the bit beasts it stole fly out of that crack then Dragoon comes back to tyson. Then kai falls unconcious, and dranzer stops spinning.